Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter for fastening water level regulators on parts of washing machines.
Water level regulators are used in household appliances, for example, washing machines, for regulating the filling level of the washing machine in an electronically controlled manner. Such an analog or digital water level regulator is accommodated and fixed on the washing machine here, for example, by virtue of a latching-in device that is disposed on the water level regulator being latched into a suitable opening on plastic or metal parts of the washing machine, for example, on cable ducts. Up until now, it has only been possible for in each case one water level regulator to be clamped firmly on the washing machine by a fastening device, with the result that, in the case of two or more water level regulators being used, it has been necessary to make a number of patterns of holes in the part that is envisaged for accommodating the fastening device for the water level regulators. The resulting alterations to parts lead to considerable development and tool costs and, in addition, the space available is often not sufficient for accommodating a plurality of individually inserted water level regulators.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an adapter for fastening water level regulators that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that is intended for fastening water level regulators on parts of washing machines and allows a plurality of water level regulators to be fastened on a part of the washing machine without the part having to be altered and that, at the same time, saves a considerable amount of space.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, the adapter has a housing, which has a first portion and a second portion, each for accommodating a water level regulator, a fastening device for fastening the adapter on parts of the washing machine, and two openings in the accommodating portions of the housing for accommodating a fastening device disposed on the respective water level regulator. The fastening device of the adapter is disposed on a central portion of the housing, the first accommodating portion is disposed in a first side portion and the second accommodating portion is disposed in a second side portion, the central portion being bounded by the two side portions. The opening in the first accommodating portion is disposed substantially perpendicularly to the opening in the second accommodating portion. Such a configuration ensures that a plurality of water level regulators can be fastened on parts of the washing machine through just one fastening device, the amount of space required for the water level regulator is being kept to a minimum and no additional machining costs being incurred.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fastening device is, advantageously, disposed such that the movement direction for clamping the adapter firmly is substantially the same as the movement direction for clamping a water level regulator firmly in the first accommodating portion. As a result, the space taken up in the lateral direction is minimized.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, because at least the opening in the first accommodating portion extends more or less over the entire height of the latter, it being wider in the direction of the top end of the accommodating portion than in the direction of the bottom end, such a configuration advantageously results in a fastening mechanism that can be released again particularly easily and is, thus, extremely suitable for exchanging water level regulators.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, it is also advantageous for at least the first accommodating portion, at a small distance behind the opening, to have a resilient tongue that is fastened at a top end of the accommodating portion, this ensuring that the water level-regulator fastening device introduced is guided in a precise manner and the water level regulator, once inserted, is additionally secured in position with latching action.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, at least the second accommodating portion, on its outer borders, advantageously has guide webs by which the water level regulator, once introduced, is fixed in position.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the central housing portion, advantageously, has a cavity for accommodating the fastening device of a water level regulator that is introduced through the opening of the second accommodating portion. Such a configuration results in a considerable amount of space being saved in the lateral direction.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, it is advantageous for the housing to be formed in one piece because such a configuration reduces the assembly outlay.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an adapter for fastening water level regulators, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.